


I want "your" tapioca

by maari_bar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (chatime is a bubble tea spot i recommend), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and the rest of mx works there, basically an uni a where hyungkihyuk are studying at a Chatime, but who isnt, i tried making it funny ;-;, kihyun is whipped for hyunwoo, kihyun supposed a fuccboi but he be Looking for that Love, there be hyungwonho and yoonmin as side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maari_bar/pseuds/maari_bar
Summary: "What would you like to order?" he asked, looking up to Kihyun with a smile. He had the urge to hide his already blushing face."Uhm," Kihyun's mind essentially short-circuited. Hyunwoo patiently waited, the smile refusing to leave his face, making Kihyun's day great and worse.





	I want "your" tapioca

**Author's Note:**

> HI long time no see, I have a one shot, that i never posted so i did ahaha  
> enjoy whipped kihyun ft. the rest of mx (while he cries over uni)

The familiar chime rang through the air as the door opened. Kihyun knew that sound very well, as well as his fellow friends (who he considers on crack). The door opened up to their favourite study and bubble tea spot, Chatime.   
  
The cozy spot was tucked away in a corner in front of the university he attended, making it awfully convenient stop for boba, and potential studying. The store is crowded by the trio arrived, but thanks to (begging) asking a person who works here, the trio have a reserved spot side right beside the counter.     
  
Kihyun stepped into the store, shivering as the winter air transitioned to artificial heat, with his loud company behind him.     
  
Minhyuk, the loud friend of the group, but a very sunshiney, happy type of guy. A much taller guy entered right behind, Hyungwon. He is somewhat of a blank face at first but an utter softie once you get to know him.   
  
The three plan to study for an upcoming calculus and biology midterm.   
  
Kihyun eyed the person behind the counter, a very familiar face and body (to be frank). The black polo stretched over his chest and a snapback pulled his dark hair away from his forehead.   
  
"Hoseok," he greeted with a smirk on his mouth. Hoseok perked up from wiping a cup.   
  
"Hey guys, won't be able to talk much, it's quite the rush," he turned around to pick up three more cups to hand on to customers. Hyungwon's stare lingered...as usual.   
  
"Stop gawking at your boyfriend as he works, disgusting," Minhyuk grimaced, Kihyun snorted as Hyungwon tased the other's side. Minhyuk let out a squawk and walking a tad bit quicker, shimming beside those who waited in line.   
  
The three approached their reserved seats (with a wonderfully made cardboard sign). They took their seats, Kihyun and Hyungwon sat facing the counter, while Minhyuk took his place in front of them. He pulled his bag off and placed it in his lap.   
  
"Kihyun, your turn to buy," Minhyuk reminded, his voice sickly sweet.   
  
"Ah yes, it is your turn, well get up," Hyungwon pushed Kihyun to the side, the shortest of the three groaned, knowing he is not getting out of this.     
  
"Alright, what do you guys want," he asked, standing up and adjusting his jeans, which happen to be heavily distressed.   
  
"Large mango slush, tapioca,"

"And a large qq passionfruit green tea, grass jelly too," Hyungwon said, an evil smile rested upon his lips, knowingly adding more toppings.   
  
Kihyun sighed but begrudgingly stepped into the line, which thankfully, was not that long compared to other days.   
  
He pulled out his phone to waste time waiting. He scrolled mindlessly through twitter, only stopping when a favourite of his play through the store.     
  
Move.   
  
The smooth vocals of Taemin (“a whole man”), paired with the catchy beat and somewhat sensual melody makes a great song.     
  
He began to tap his foot to the beat, only the amount of people stopping him from straight up singing.   
  
The line moved up quickly, the customers waiting in the front for their drinks. Kihyun pocketed his phone and pulled out his wallet.

  
어떤 표현도 어떤 문장도  
너를 모두 담아 낼 순 없겠지  
우린 이대로 완벽할 테니   
  
Not a single face expression,   
Not a single sentence.   
Can express all of you.   
Because we’re perfect just the way we are  


_Mango slush, pearls, qq passionfruit with grass jelly, and chatime pearl tea--_

He ran the list over in his head. Kihyun stepped in front of the register--

His eyes widened. 

 _Oh no no no no no--it's him_ _  
_  
Kihyun felt a warmth spread across his cheeks.   
  
A shiver ran through his hand.   
__  
I thought it was going to Hoseok, fuck

Kihyun cussed mentally. The person who he had been creepily staring at and crushing on for the past couple months.  

Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo.   
  
Kihyun heard chuckles behind his head, the duo taking amusement in the sudden situation.   
  
He was wiping down a cup and speaking to his other co-workers. Kihyun's eyes guiltily trailed down his face. His face was _literally_ sun-kissed, the sun god blessing his skin.  
  
I shouldn't stare  
  
Kihyun's gaze dragged down to his nose and lips. Hyunwoo's long, buttoned nose cute was one of his many cute, surprisingly delicate features.

His lips.   
  
Kihyun didn't have words to describe their contrast. They are plump and rounded, while his cupid's bow stands out prominently while being softened.

_God, this is pretty creepy, but his face is handsome and freaking gorgeous_

He felt the heat heightened in his face. 

"One minute please," Hyunwoo kindly excused, turning around to make more orders. Kihyun hummed in response. 

Kihyun tried, tried he did to make sure his eyes didn't wander onto Hyunwoo's broad shoulders and back. The black hued polo stretched over his back, noting the slight tension between the stretch of the uniform.   
  
Not to mention, the sleeves of the poor polo are stretched to its ends, Hyunwoo's arms a toned to hell at back. The light shadowed his biceps perfectly.   
  
_Wouldn't mind touching those arms_

He mentally noted. He tried to push the thoughts away, but that was fruitless. 

He wore a snapback as Hoseok, tucking his away, the sides of his hair— red and shaved.   
  
_He got red hair and an undercut, bless the gods_

Kihyun silently prayed, and silently hoping Hyunwoo would take the hat off. 

His crush was fully justified. He was handsome and a very, very kind person.    
  
He's seen Hyunwoo handle a hard work shift with grace, being kind to his customers. He's seen Hyunwoo speak to his co-workers, helping them out and giving them a laugh.     
  
Occasionally Kihyun has seen Hyunwoo outside of work at school. Kihyun couldn't fathom how gorgeous a person can look with a ratty looking t-shirt and sweats -- but Hyunwoo does it.   
  
"Alright, sorry about that," Hyunwoo turned around, snapping Kihyun out of his trance.   
  
"No problem."   
  
"What would you like to order?" he asked, looking up to Kihyun with a smile. He had the urge to hide his already blushing face.   
  
"Uhm," Kihyun's mind essentially short-circuited. Hyunwoo patiently waited, the smile refusing to leave his face, making Kihyun's day great and worse.     
  
"Uhm, can I get a large mango slush with tapioca, large qq passionfruit green tea with grass jelly."   
  
"Regular ice and sugar?" Hyunwoo asked, Kihyun could listen to his voice all day.   
  
"Uh, yes, regular." Kihyun felt nervous. The feeling crawled at his throat.   
  
"So, a large mango slush with pearls and a large passion fruit green tea with grass jelly, regular ice and sugar," Hyunwoo regurgitated the order.   
  
"Oh--and a large chatime pearl milk tea with less ice," Kihyun added his drink, Hyunwoo nodded, tapping the order in.   
  
"Large chatime pearl milk tea with less ice?" Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun wants him to say his order constantly. 

_That was weird...Kihyun get your shit together_

"Uh--yea,"

“Alright, and your total comes to $18.09,” he said, the number popping up on the screen in front of him.

Kihyun stumbled with the wallet in his hand and pulled out a 20 dollar bill out, hand it over to Hyunwoo, hoping he wouldn’t feel the tremor in his hands. Hyunwoo took the bill from his hands, his fingertips brushing against Kihyun’s own hand.

Kihyun resisted the urge to screech.

_It was a ti n  y touch you whore oh my god--but he touched me, let me have this_

After pressing a few buttons on the screen, the register opened. Hyunwoo slid the bill and picked up the change within a second and reaching his hand over to pass the change, yanking the receipt from the machine.

“A dollar and seven cents, here you go.”

Kihyun quickly brought his hand over and took the change and receipt from Hyunwoo’s hand, the warmth returned to his face.

“Thank you,” was all he said or was all he could say before shuffling to the side to await his order. Kihyun cleared his throat as he shoved his pocket, and sliding the wallet into his back pocket.

He noted _Move_ came to an end, the seductive beat and voice quieted down to a sudden beat change and a deep voice started to sing.

 

I don’t know me either

You are in full blossom

Just hold me tight

_Ah, my flower_

Kihyun began to hum to he song as it began to pick up energy in the beat.

 

그냥 친한 친군 척

남자 사람 친군 척

니 주위를 계속 맴돌기만 해

Acting like I’m just a close friend

Like I’m just a guy friend

As I continue to linger near you

 

Kihyun’s eyes shift over to behind the counter, seeing Hoseok vigorously shaking a cocktail tea shaker and pouring it into a cup while he speaks to the younger employee, carrying to drinks in his hands—who Hoseok has spoken about.

A lot.

Going on about how cute he is, Changkyun. He was giggling to something as he walked by again. Hyunwoo was pasting orders on the cups and placing them by the counter behind him, where Hoseok stood.

Kihyun couldn’t help but see Hyunwoo’s muscles flex as he moves.

 

너는 나의 꽃이야

너는 나의 봄이야

계속 피어나니까

감당 안 돼 어떡해 나

You’re my flower

You’re my spring

Because you keep blooming

I can’t handle it, what do I do?

 

Kihyun huffed at the lyrics.

_Why does this apply to me, why don't I say something to him isn’t it-- shouldn’t I, like...oh wait what if he’s straight, that’s a thing too, ugh_

He rambled mentally, defending his action of not asking the man he oh so has a crush on for the past couple months.

He heard the door chime open, turning his head in reflex—

“Yoongi?” he called out, immediately noticing the person. The cool faced music student was in hand with someone else.

“Oh shit, it’s Kiki, do you love me—”

“I swear to god—oh wait, it’s little meow meow,” Kihyun retaliated, a smirk on his face, while Yoongi stretched his lips in disappointment.

The person he was hand to hand with chuckled at the nickname, and that person happens to be Yoongi’s longtime boyfriend, Jimin.

“You know you aren’t living that down,” Kihyun snorted, half glad all his brain power was spent festering on Hyunwoo.

“That is true,” Yoongi agreed, his eyes darted over to the duo that sat at the “reserved” table.

“Here to study?”

“Yup, you here on a date?”

"Yeah,” Yoongi replied, taking a small glance at Jimin and smiling like a man who is in love.

"Gross, go to the end table,” Kihyun said with a grimace. Yoongi turned his hand to find someone behind the counter, he immediately knew why, and the colour faded back into his face.

Yoongi now smirked, an all-knowing grin on his face.

“Jealous,” was all he remarked, before he and his boyfriend walked to the farther away table.

“Fuck you too,” Kihyun mumbled, the sentiment was playful, but it hit something down there.

Kihyun has longed for a relationship, companionship, but the turned that need into one night stands to temporarily sate the feeling. The so-called “Casanova” just wants someone to hold him during the night and give soft kisses too.

Ironic right?

“1289?, mango slush, passion fruit and milk tea,” Hyunwoo read the order out loud.

Kihyun blinked for his brain took in that it was his own order. He stepped to the counter, hoping his lag wasn’t noticed.

“Here you go,” Hyunwoo said with a warm smile. He reached to the side to pick up three straws and Kihyun ‘accidentally’ took a look at his arms, only to notice a tiny tattoo of a semicolon on his wrist.

Kihyun’s furrowed his eyebrows at the slightest, confused at the choice.

_A semicolon as a tattoo? I mean sure it looks cool, maybe he’s a literature kid? Eh, not my place to question—but those arms though_

“Would you like a bag?”

_Even while asking a question, he sounds good, why_

“No thank you,” Kihyun answered, smiling back and managing to pick up the three cups with his hands (and chest). He managed to balance the straws on top and shuffled back to the table where Minhyuk and Hyungwon were deep in conversation.

“He’s stupid to do that,”

“I know, that’s what I told him—”

“Your drinks, bitches,” Kihyun happily interrupted the conversation and placed the cups on the table as gently as he could.

“Ey, thanks whipped ass,” Hyungwon chortled, picking up his drink and plucking a straw, Minhyuk followed and laughed.

“You were ogling so badly, I hope he doesn’t notice,” Hyungwon teased, ripping the wrapper off the straw and stabbed the covering of the tea.

“Oh shut the fuck up, whore,” Kihyun mumbled, taking his seat beside Hyungwon. He grinned widely and took a sip from his boba.

“Shall we get started, gentlemen?” Minhyuk asked, presenting the textbooks and binders in front of him with a sweep of his hands.

“Yeah, let’s get started,” Kihyun grumbled, reaching to his feet to zip open his binder and pull his binders and pencil case. “Whipped ass,” Hyungwon whispered, receiving a dirty glare from the other and the finger. Minhyuk snorted at the sight.

* * *

Question after question, sip after sip, the trio of majorly stress university students (which happens to be their group chat name) ran through practice problems to help each other not fail the upcoming test.

After an hour passed, Hoseok was able to slip away from the behind the counter to join the group as they “studied” aka passionately yelling while attempting problems.

“Ey, beefcake,” Minhyuk turned around with Kihyun’s comment, to see Hoseok taking a seat beside him.

“Aren’t you working?” Minhyuk asked, brushing his hair away from eyes. Hyungwon took a sip from his remaining bubble tea, keeping his eyes on Hoseok. Kihyun noticed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, yeah, but there’s not a lot of people, and I think three people handle them, but I’ll go back when needed,” he explained, pulling his snapback off to ruffle up his freshly dyed hair, turning the black into a mix of orange and red.

“You be looking like some discontinued chilli pepper,” Kihyun noted, shuffling through his illegible notes. Hyungwon pursed his lips and glared holes into Kihyun’s head. Hoseok and Minhyuk laughed, who nodded in agreement.

“Aw, thanks short ass,” Hoseok cooed sarcastically, leaning back in his chair.

“Good one babe.”

“Oh shut the fuck u--” before Kihyun could finish his classy insult, Hyunwoo approached their table, Kihyun’s mouth quickly shutting close. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, but only to quickly realize that his friend’s crush showed up at their table. Hyunwoo stood behind Hoseok, holding onto the ear of the chair and Kihyun’s immediately beelined to his hands.

_Those hands, they’re, they’re so hot--oh my god_

Kihyun’s eyes subtly trailed his eyes up, to Hyunwoo’s arms. His arms were perfectly sunkissed and toned, they were muscular, the lighting defining the muscles, adding shadows to emphasize. Kihyun noted coloured skin underneath from the sleeve--

Wait.

_Is that ink, what_

Grey ink peeped out from beneath the shirt, Kihyun felt his throat tighten.

_He’s got more tattoos, oh my god, oh my god, there I go_

He mentally mused, feeling a part of himself die, while the other part of him laughed at his misery.

“Hey Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk chirped, looking up from his notebook with a bright smile.

“Hey Minhyuk, you guys doing calc?” he asked, looking over at said notes.

“Yeah, got midterms and we don’t wanna fail, so, yeah,”

“Wanna join big boy?” Hoseok asked, turning his head up, essentially his head was pressing into Hyunwoo’s stomach. He smiled, tilting his head down.

“Sorry dude, got my other job to hit up,” he answered, stretching his neck from side to side. Kihyun tried to avoid blatantly stare at his neck, coyly looking to the wall right behind Hyunwoo to not look weird. He caught a glimpse of his neck, seeing the muscle taunt under the skin.

“Aw come on, can't you be like ‘oh no emergency’,” Hoseok suggested, pouting exaggeratedly, pulling out his finest puppy eyes.

Laughter erupted from the table. Hyungwon and Minhyuk wheezed, burying their faces in whatever they had available.

Hyungwon, his hands.

Minhyuk, Hoseok’s chest. Minhyuk had folded himself in half, resulting by accidentally (or purposely...Kihyun suspects the latter) falling into Hoseok’s chest.

Hoseok joined in with laughter, breaking out of his pout, and tilting his head to raise an eyebrow to the fellow whose face is in his pecs.

Kihyun snorted, of course, the most intimidating looking one of all of the pulled out puppy eyes.

His eyes moved up to Hyunwoo, who kept a relative calm facade but giggling to the scene that had unfolded in front of him. Kihyun felt as if he was stabbed by cupid’s arrow around 50 times.

Hyunwoo’s eyes disappear with his eye smile, cheeks prominent from his smile, it was so wholesome. Kihyun felt weak, he was being adorable.

_How could someone...someone so...handsome be cute like this, this is illegal_

He felt the need to bury his face into the pillow and yell, but obviously could not do that, in a Chatime.  

**Author's Note:**

> thankssyou for reading :D  
> if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, my apologies ;-;  
> also, i have a play list for this fic [aka songs i listened to while writing this]
> 
> Bread Dreams - dark cat  
> Bubble Tea - dark cat  
> Move - Taemin  
> My Flower - JBJ  
> Moonchild - RM  
> Seoul - RM ft. HONNE


End file.
